


Expectations

by AV_Dragnire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Comic, Fan Comics, Fanart, Good Omens Lockdown, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AV_Dragnire/pseuds/AV_Dragnire
Summary: a post-lockdown video comic
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wouldn’t do this but here I am! Here’s a post lockdown vid comic for your entertainment! I’ll be posting this in parts because I’m slow and also really busy. Fingers crossed I get this done.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which expectation creates the unexpected… 
> 
> and unconscious miracles run rampant


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY, MINISERIES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest comic I’ve ever done and I hope you enjoyed my silly little idea! It’s such a pleasure to be part of this fandom/community and there are no words to express just how happy I am. Love you all!!


End file.
